One Week (In Anime Land)
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: This is a song parody of the song 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies. It has quite a few obvious anime references in it, so maybe you should read it and see them. Who knows, you might even laugh a little! Okay...maybe just a chortle?


One Week (in anime land)  
By:Majin Vegeta   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the song I'm parodying, which is 'One Week' by  
the Barenaked Ladies. So, yeah...like...enjoy.  
  
Note:Since this song has three different choruses, I split it up  
accordingly.   
  
*******  
  
CHORUS 1:  
It's been one week since we were obsessed  
Cocked my head to one side and said "What's this here?"  
Five days since we met Ferio, he's saying  
"Hey guys, come back and see me."  
Three days since we put FUNimation out of business  
I realized they suck, only too soon  
Yesterday, we watched the tube  
And we're still complaining 'bout what they did to Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Hold it now and watch Makona  
As he make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at a Pokémon  
I summon Pikachu from the ball,  
Although I like the Magikarp  
And I like sushi  
But only if Sasami makes it  
Hot like A-ko when I bust a move  
Big like the Gundams  
Because I'm all about those mecha  
Son Goku's got the mad power  
You try to match it, you try to fight back  
But he busts through  
Like Ascot, I got big friends  
Mine are from that TV show  
The one with that Van guy  
Gonna date a cat girl and fight the Escaflowne  
I'd like a double dose of Evas  
I like big robots, they're the coolest of all  
Gotta see that show, where those guys Kendo  
The one with the black pig  
And all those other crazy guys  
  
How can I help if I think it's funny when you grow bunny ears?  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I need to  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at Nadisco  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you'll never will.  
I have a tendency to make fun of hard core otaku  
I have a history of writing bad parodies  
  
CHORUS 2:  
It's been one week since we were obsessed  
Threw your arms in the air  
And said "Japan's mad crazy."  
Five days since that nut tackled me  
I've still got the restraining order to prove it  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not cool to watch anime   
Not a second too soon  
Yesterday, we watched the tube  
And now I sit back and wait  
'Til they air that Di Gi Charat show  
  
Crazy Chichiri the Chinese monk  
Have a mask and your eyes stop workin'  
Watchin' Bubblegum Crisis with no lights on  
We're a group of Knights Sabers  
I hope that Rei chick is in this one  
Like Akira, I'm really cool  
Like Slayers, I'm kooky  
Like Kenshin, guaranteed to save ya  
Like Genki, I got mad energy  
Okay, I'm lazy  
But if I did I'd be a great ninja  
Like Jubei, I'm really fast  
Hey, that's my best hat  
Ninja Resurrection is really, really messed up  
Gonna get a set a' DVDs  
Gonna find the ones with those Sorcerer Hunters  
Just so my life isn't always getting boring  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause those senshi girls got the goods  
That make me think the wrong things  
  
How can I help if I think it's funny when you grow bunny ears?  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I need to  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at Nadisco  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you'll never will.  
I have a tendency to make fun of hard core otaku  
I have a history of writing bad parodies  
  
CHORUS 3:  
It's been one week since we laughed at that show  
The one based on that crazy card game and said "Look, it's Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
Five days since I watched Cowboy Bepop and said  
"You just watched Spike like I told ya to."  
Three days since that episode  
Of Gunsmith Cats that made us realize  
The opening was really cool  
Yesterday, you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
'Til we watch more anime  
Still be two days 'til we watch more anime  
Still be two days 'til we watch more anime  
Like that one called Irresponsible Captain Tylor  
  
***END***  
  
That's the finale, my friends! Errr...I hope you liked it, and if  
not....well...too bad! Haha! 


End file.
